Mending the Soul
by Vegetakai
Summary: An AU fic using Characters from FF7 and FF8, with something of a unique pairing...
1. Prologue: The Shadowed World

Mending the Soul  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, nor do I own any of it's characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Don't sue me. Please?  
  
This is a little different. It is a crossover between FF7 and FF8 and is an AU fic. Oh yeah, the major pairing is Rinoa and Sephiroth. Strange, ne?  
  
Prologue  
  
In this world, pain and suffering reign.  
  
The air is clogged with the foul stench of corruption and decay.  
  
The people live in constant fear of their oppressors, their lives being held eternally in bondage.  
  
Those who resist, die.  
  
The dark masters hunt the people for sport, and war amongst themselves, using the humans as their warriors.  
  
But as long as humanity endures, hope remains. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting of Destinies

Chapter 1: Meeting of Destinies  
  
  
  
The young woman strode through the biting rain, lightning ravaging the skies and earthing onto the bloodstained ground. She just wanted to get away from the constant struggle between her kin and those who sought dominion over them. She knew she would probably die before her wish came to fruition, but anything was better than doing nothing and dying in slavery.  
  
She was weary of the many days of travel, and was starting to waver in her determination as fatigue set in and took over her thoughts.  
  
*give in. live your life. be a slave. at least you will have certainty in life.*  
  
The sounds of galloping horses and the shouts of their riders snapped her attention back, and she dived behind an immense granite slab, seeking shelter from the marauders. They stopped scant feet from the rock, allowing her to hear very word with terrifying clarity.  
  
"She came this way" "Spread out and search for her" "He who finds her can do what he wants to her" The marauders roared with laughter at the prospect, and each went their separate ways, intent on hunting her down and letting their depraved minds run rampant. She decided she did not wish to see that happen, immediately leaving her hiding place and running as far from the rock as possible, leaving them no clues to follow.  
  
However, her gamble backfired. The ground, slick with rain provided no traction for her to cling to as she ran, and she slipped down a steep slope into a narrow ditch. She panted in shock, and then to her horror, she heard the sounds of a horse, and the sickening cackle of it's rider.  
  
"I guess I win." he chuckled as he jumped down from his horse, unhooking a cruel axe from his back as he did so. The woman closed her eyes, accepting the inevitability of her fate, as she heard the sound of a second mans footsteps. He spoke, yet his voice was different; soft, full of purpose, and strangely comforting. "Don't you know that you shouldn't treat a lady like that?" "Mind your own business human, and I'll let you go." The marauder spat. The woman heard the sound of a sword being drawn from it's scabbard; things were going to get ugly. "Wrong answer" the voice sneered. Seconds later, a blood-curdling scream resonated around the night sky.  
  
As the woman trembled in fear, a gloved hand appeared in front of her face. "Grab my hand, I'll pull you out" the gentle voice came. Willingly she grasped the hand, and was hoisted out of the foetid ditch. Now she stood looking up at her saviour, his features masked by a hooded robe. She glanced down at the ground, seeing the dismembered corpse of her would-be killer. "Come with me, they will still be after you. I can protect you." He offered. "But if they catch us, you will be killed too. Why are you risking yourself?" "Human nature. Now come on!" he finished, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the huge, imposing mountains.  
  
As the two raced up the mountainside, the man was satisfied that they had outdistanced their pursuers, and slowed down to a walk. He led the woman into a cold, damp cavern on the storm-blasted mountainside, sanctuary from the raging weather. Once inside, she saw it was no mere cave, it was his home. He lit a torch on the side of the cavern, bringing the only light for miles around. Within the safety of the stone shelter, the man removed his hood, revealing a pale skinned man in his early twenties, with a mane of pure white hair cascading down his back. From under his long bangs, a pair of emerald green eyes stared at the young woman.  
  
"You should not go wandering the wasteland all alone. Anything could happen to you." He said sternly. The woman was somewhat taken aback by this, feeling it was not his place to be lecturing her. "I don't need you to tell me that, whoever you are. Who are you anyway?" "My name is Sephiroth. I hunt down the warriors sent by the Masters. It allows me to vent my frustrations and also means I'm doing my bit for humanity." He chuckled. "What's your story?" he asked the woman, curious as to why she was out in such a dangerous place. "I am Rinoa Heartilly." She replied, pulling back her hood, to reveal a porcelain white face, with ruby lips and onyx eyes, framed by ebony hair. "Heartilly? As in Lord Heartilly?" "I'm his daughter. When the oppressors came, we tried to stop them, but he died in the attempt. Our town fell soon after." She replied, her voice wavering as she spoke, for the pain of the memory was too great. "I can see you are tired. Please rest here the night. I wouldn't want it on my conscience if you walked out of here and got yourself killed." Sephiroth offered. "Thank you." Rinoa yawned as she settled down to rest, falling into a deep slumber as soon as she lay down. Sephiroth smiled slightly. It had been so long since he had last had contact with another human, and he had forgotten how good it felt. He sat down next to Rinoa, gently stroking her hair. He decided to keep watch over her that night, his heart telling him to protect her, no matter the cost.  
  
And, as always, he would follow his heart.  
  
So, whaddya think? Please Review: I like hearing what people think of my work, even if it is all bad. The next chapter will be up as soon as I think up more stuff, and have the time to write it all down. Until then, goodnight. 


	3. Chapter 2: Unyielding Resolve Has No Con...

Chapter 2: Unbending Resolve Has No Conqueror  
  
Rinoa woke the following day, if you could call it day. Since the coming of the dark masters, the only light was the constant incandescent lightning, which lit up the sky as the heavens roared in displeasure. Still, the hearts of the humans told them when a new day had arrived. For many, a new day of toil and anguish.  
  
As she rose from her sleep, she saw Sephiroth standing by the cave entrance, staring latently out into the raging storm, deep in thought. Without turning round, he spoke to her. "Your awake. Let's get moving." "Where are we going?" Rinoa questioned, pulling her heavy cloak on. "We can't afford to stay in the same place for too long. They will hunt us down until they, or we, are dead." Sephiroth answered grimly, pulling his hood over his head. "Stay close to me." He advised, sweeping out of the cave and into the storm, with Rinoa close behind.  
  
As they trekked up the mountain, Rinoa was having trouble keeping up with Sephiroth's long strides. "Sephiroth, slow down. You walk too fast." Rinoa panted, her breath steaming out in front of her. Sephiroth stopped and turned to face her. "Sorry. I'm not used to having to change to fit someone else. I has been a long time since I last had contact with another human." Sephiroth apologized regretfully. Rinoa was a little taken aback by this remark, but she could not help but pity Sephiroth. He had lost part of his humanity without contact with humans. "It's okay. I just don't want you to leave me behind" Rinoa assured, only realising what she had said after she had said it. "Don't worry, there isn't much chance of that." Sephiroth smiled. "Besides, I." He was cut off by a low rumble, the ground shaking violently beneath his feet. As he looked down, he saw the side of the mountain fissure and flay off, bringing several huge boulders down and smashing the only way down. "What's happening?" Rinoa cried, struggling to keep her balance. "I don't know, but I'm not staying to fund out." He gasped, grabbing Rinoa's wrist and pulling her behind him as he raced up the mountain. Rinoa stumbled, her legs not being able to keep up with Sephiroth's loping strides. Sensing this, he slung her onto his back, carrying her the rest of the distance up the peak. Soon, they reached o point where they could go no further. On the plateau, they spied a huge cavern, a sickly green light emanating from it. Seeing nowhere else to go, Sephiroth dashed inside, Rinoa still clinging to his back. However, once inside, further rockfall from the summit sealed them within the cavern, leaving them trapped.  
  
Climbing off Sephiroth's back, Rinoa surveyed the cave, lit dimly in the strange green light. All around her, the bodies of fallen warriors lay rotted, their armour and weaponry coated in the filth of ages. The foul stench of corruption and decay hang in the air, as if the cave was a charnel house. However, its purpose was far more sinister. "Well, this was a great idea." Rinoa growled at Sephiroth, a look of anger on her face. "I didn't hear any ideas from you, so this is the result." Sephiroth replied, glaring at Rinoa. A deep, evil chuckle resounded throughout the cavern, sending a chill of terror up Rinoa's spine; She knew that laugh. "Ah, my children. It would appear our guests have arrived." The voice chuckled, the room bursting into light. Seated atop a mound of refuse, a huge bloated creature covered in leprous sores laughed at them, it's green skin shining with a layer of pus. Its entrails hung out of numerous rents all over its gargantuan form, a single leering eye I the centre of its forehead. At it's feet, a horde of miniature versions of itself chittered and screeched, their fingers ending in black talons, which secreted a noxious, toxic black slime. "Let us dine." The creature commanded, and the horde of creatures began slowly and purposefully advancing towards their 'guests', their intentions clear.  
  
Sephiroth stood transfixed, his mouth hanging open and his face contorted into a look of total revulsion. "What in the name of all that is holy is that?" Sephiroth breathed. "That is Gatrog. He is the creature that destroyed my town and killed all the people I held dear. He feeds off pestilence and death, but without his minions he is vulnerable. I hate him." Rinoa growled, anger taking over her psyche. Scanning the cave for a weapon, he spied an archaic, ornate double- ended glaive. Unsheathing his sword, he pushed the hilt into Rinoa's hands.  
  
"Fight your way out." He whispered, before wrenching the glaive out of the corpses hands and setting about the nearest enemies. As he cleaved through the enemies, he was amazed at how easily they went down, hacking and slashing at one, whilst eviscerating another with the opposite and of his weapon. Risking a glance at Rinoa, he was amazed to see how well she handled herself, a pile of dead quickly building up around her feet. *Wow, she is good. What the hell?* Sephiroth wondered, seeing something he hadn't expected: Around Rinoa's body was an aura or coruscating white flame, her eyes glowing bright blue as she destroyed all around her. "Amazing!" Sephiroth muttered, his attention snapping back as he narrowly avoided being hit by an immense green fist. Gatrog was angry. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! You destroyed my minions! You shall pay for that!" Gatrog roared, his arms flailing wildly as he vainly tried to hit the two humans. "How the hell do you stop this thing?" Sephiroth called, still avoiding Gatrogs desperate attacks. "His eye. It's the only place he feels pain." Rinoa replied, somersaulting over his fist as it slammed into the wall. Sephiroth ran over to Rinoa, whispering in her ear as he passed. "I'll distract him, you find some way of hitting him in the eye." "How come I get the hard job?" Rinoa whined "Well no offence, but her might find me a little more threatening." Sephiroth muttered. "What was that?" Rinoa scolded. "Never mind." Sephiroth growled, charging in front of Gatrog. "You crave oblivion so, I am not one to disappoint" Gatrog mocked "I welcome it." Sephiroth roared, charging straight at Gatrogs immense form, causing an almighty laugh to emanate from the huge green monstrosity, completely oblivious to the fact that Rinoa was clawing her way up the wall behind him. Sephiroth grinned as Rinoa dropped from the wall onto Gatrogs head. "Hey pussbag, heads up!" Sephiroth smirked. "Eh?" Gatrog gasped as he looked up, Rinoa standing on his brow. "Your end has arrived." Rinoa mused, as she brought the sword down into Gatrogs eye, piercing it's smooth outer layer and bursting through, a stream of clear fluid oozing out.  
  
As Gatrog fell backwards, Rinoa leapt of Gatrogs head, his huge form crashing backwards, wracked with convulsions in it's final spasms as it's body dissolved into a heap of dust. "You have not seen the last of me. Where there is pestilence and fear of death, I am there." An evil voice whispered, slowly fading out. As the voice faded, the real treasure that Gatrog was hiding was revealed: They way out of this charnel house. "Nice job getting his attention." Rinoa muttered, staring at her feet. "You weren't so bad yourself." Sephiroth chuckled. "Shall we? He inquired, gesturing towards the door. "Anywhere to get away from this stench." Rinoa replied in disgust, sweeping off out of the doorway with Sephiroth behind.  
  
So what do you think so far? I need replies. They are the only things keeping me alive. Things are brewing between our characters. 


End file.
